


the sweetest thing

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: Isak hasn't been sleeping again. Even is in full soft-boyfriend mode. It's cute, there are cuddles.





	the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> this might be one of the shortest things I've ever written, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> basically, I'm completely obsessed with these boys and all I want is for them to be happy. I thought that the stuff about Isak's insomnia was really interesting and I just watched season 3 for the third time, so you all get this very short, very sweet thing about Even taking care of Isak because these boys are so soft and lovely together

Isak heard the knock on his bedroom door even through the duvet he had pulled over his head.

‘G’way Eskild,’ he called in the general direction of the door.

‘Not Eskild,’ came Even’s deep voice. Isak squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the duvet off his head. He struggled against the duvet curled around his legs like an octopus to sit up against the wall and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

‘Okay,’ he said just loud for Even to hear. ‘You can come in.’

The door opened with a small click and Even stood in the doorway. After a moment, he crossed the room and perched on the edge of Isak’s bed.

‘Hey, baby, what’s up?’ he said as he reached out to stroke Isak’s hair.

‘Nothing’s up,’ Isak said, but he still pressed his head into Even’s hand.

Even smiled softly. ‘You sure about that? Eskild said that you were mean to him when he knocked earlier.’

Isak rolled his eyes. ‘Eskild’s just dramatic. He woke me up, that’s all.’

‘What about the fact that you were supposed to meet me for breakfast?’ Even continued. Isak’s eyes widened.

‘Oh fuck, Ev, I’m so sorry,’ he stumbled over his apology. ‘I just completely forgot. Please don’t be mad at me.’

‘I’m not mad at you, baby. How could I be?’ Even replied, his hand still stroking gently through Isak’s blond curls. ‘I was just worried about you.’

One side of Isak’s mouth quirked up into something that was almost a smile.

‘So,’ Even carried on. ‘Should we try that again?’

Isak shrugged. ‘Yeah, okay.’

_Should we try that again?_ was a game they played when one of them had given an answer that wasn’t really an answer. It mostly came into play when Even had a depressive episode, but he had used it a few times when he thought that Isak was hiding any concerns from him.

‘What’s up?’ Even said again.

Isak took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

‘I didn’t sleep last night.’

‘Just last night?’ Even asked gently as his hand paused in Isak’s hair.

Isak shook his head. ‘Last couple nights.’

‘Oh, baby,’ Even said as he shuffled further onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist. ‘Any idea why?’

Isak shook his head again and ducked his face into Even’s shoulder; his warm breath ghosted over his neck. Even nodded slowly; his chin bumped against the top of Isak’s head.

‘Okay, no worries,’ he murmured. ‘You wanna try and sleep again now?’

Isak shrugged. ‘I can’t ask you to do that.’

Even scoffed. ‘You absolutely can, baby. You’re not alone, remember? That goes for you too.’

‘You’re such a loser,’ Isak said as he wound his own arms around Even’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. ‘You’d really do that though? Just sit here whilst I nap?’

‘Of course I would, no question.’

His hands stroked across Isak’s back over the thin, grey t-shirt. He plucked some of the material between his fingers.

‘Is this mine?’ he asked. Isak stilled in his arms. He shook his head.

Even let out a short laugh. ‘I don’t mind if it is.’

‘I thought it might help me sleep,’ Isak mumbled against Even’s shoulder.

‘You’re the sweetest thing, Is.’


End file.
